Life After Him
by Minoesch
Summary: Bella leaves Edward when she find out she is pregnant. Bella moved down Jacksonville. When Bella is going back to Forks something terrible happened. Alice find out Bella is in town and the Volturi are waiting for a chance to attack Niki.
1. Preface Book one

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (Stephanie Meyer). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Faces I wish I had memorized then._**  
**_Love I failed to see comes softly again._**  
- Rachel Harlow, Cherish Tonight

* * *

_**Book One**_  
_**Bella Swan**_

**Preface**

I ran to the phone cell. It rain and I'm soaked. I put a coin into the machine and turn the right number. 'Renee?'  
'Bella? Is that you?' She asked. 'Yes..' I wispered.'What's going on?' I couldn't say anything. 'Bella? Are you still there?' She asked worried.  
'Yes, I'm still here. I'm coming home.' I let my hand slide on my belly.


	2. The first time I really missed him

**1. The first time I really missed him**

I knew I was dreaming because Edward Cullen was together with my daughter and me. It can't be true because I left Edward three years ago. This wasn't the first time I dreamed about this. Every single night in about the last two years I dreamed it. Every night I see how my beautiful daughter, Niki, had her left hand clasped tightly around my right, and her right hand held in her father's left. Most likely it was a nightmare to see. Everything that Edward said is that I can't keep her save from his world.

Our lovely daughter has his beautyful green eyes - from his earlier life - and she has his honeybrown hair. Which reminds me of him.  
It's still a hole in my chest. Since the day I left. Since I looked in Niki's green and beautyful eyes.  
There are many ways to not think of him. So I moved away from that little town Forks. I live in Jacksonville. With my mom – who lives – across the street with her husband Phil. She've got a little shop down town. You can find there everything. Most likely books. Old fashioned books. Old like Edward…  
'Honey, are you done?' Asked Renee from downstairs. 'Yes, I'm coming!'  
This was the first time that I go back to Charlie for two weeks. It's is gonna be nice. I hope. Seeing Jacob again.. And I don't forget Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. I really miss them… and then Edward and Alice.. Maybe they aren't there anymore.  
I'm going downstairs and grap Niki's out her chair. She laughs at me. I was happy. I said Renee goodbye and walked down the garden path to the car. My old truck is still in Forks. A miracle is that the car is still not damaged.

The flight to Seattle was long but comfortable in the large businessclass chairs. Niki slept almost the entire journey and was unusually clear when she woke up in the light of the sunset.  
We land at the airport. Charlie was there already with his car. He was nothing changed. 'hé Bells. I've you missed you.' He had his arms wide open for a hug. Niki hide her face in my hair. Charlie was watching to Niki. 'There is my little granddaughter. What is she beautyful.' he said. Niki has watched adored to Charlie and then sticks out her arms. I give her to Charlie. 'She's grown up since the last time I saw her.'  
'Yes, she is.' I said. Charlie caresses Niki's long, curly, honeybrown hair.  
I step into the car. Charlie stops Niki in my old carseat next behind me, gets in and start the engine. He drive on the highway toward Forks.

I saw the welcome sign. This is gonna be my best holiday in years. We drive across Forks to the white house in the woods. Where Charlie has lived 22 years. He stops the car. I step outs and look at the house. I've missed this place. Charlie carries the bags inside and I get Niki out of the car. 'This is our new home for the couple two weeks.' I said. She smiles and hide again in my hair.

I walked inside. 'You know where you room is right?' asked Charlie playful. 'Yes, I remember.' I said and took Niki upstairs to my room. It was exactly the same. Nothing was changed. All my highschool books, the old computer on my desk and the bed. The only thing that has changed was a little bedstead stand in the corner at the left side on my bed. 'do you like it?'  
'Yes, of course!' I answered and put Niki in the bedstead. 'I'm glad you like it. The laundry-woman picked it up for me.' I laughed short. Always the laundry-woman.

I made dinner for Charlie and me. Grandma Swan's special recipe. Charlie likes it a lot. He at three plates. I was exhausted from the flight and go to bed early. Niki's already sleeping. I grab one of my favorite books and start to read.

I had the same dream as always but this time stood Edward behind me and Niki was nowhere. I looked to him. His eyes – who change color every single time, His full lips – who I want to kiss again – and his messy honeybrown hair . We were at the meadow. The sun shines bright. A thousand little diamonds filled his body. 'You can't protect her from my world. She is half one of us..' He said.

'Mom?' I heared the voice of Niki. I open my eyes and saw Niki next behind me. 'Hé honey.' I said to her. 'Mom, Grandpa ask if you want to do purchases.'  
'Right honey. Tell Grandpa I will.' Niki ran off to Charlie. I take a shower and get ready for shopping. 'Charlie? Can you take Niki with you to work when I'm doing purchases?' I was afraid that Edward was in town. 'Yes, Yes.' He said. 'Thank you.' I give him a kiss on his cheek.

Charlie takes off with Niki after breakfast. I make a shopping list and take my truck to town.

I parked my truck for the supermarket. I saw Alice and hide away. 'Bella is that you?' said a familiar voice. I turn around. It was Alice. There is no way to hide anymore. 'Yes.. it's me.' I said. 'Ow, Bella I've missed you!' she said with her soprano-voice and gives me a hug. 'I've missed you too.'  
'Edward is going to be so happy that you in town.'  
'No, no.. don't say anything to him. Don't think about it, please?' I begged.  
'I cannot do that, Bella. And you know that. I did it for three years.' She said a little more serious.  
'You've to trust me. We don't belong in your world.' I lie and it was hurting me. Of course I belong in there world. I looked her in her eyes. She was my best friend. I don't alone left Edward. I left also Alice. 'I'm sorry.' I said and turned around and walk further. 'Bella, wait.' I stopped and look over my shoulder. Alice came closer. 'I don't think about you as I'm around Edward but only if I can see you more.' She is really good in compromises. 'Ok.' I said.  
'Bye Bella.'  
'Bye Alice.' I turn around and look just one more time over my shoulder. She disappeared.

When I got home there was a note for me. I open it slowly. I knew from who it was.

_Dear Bella Swan,_  
_Can you meet me tonight, 8 pm in the station bar down town?_  
_With love,_  
_Alice Cullen._

'Dad? Are you here?'  
'I'm in the living room with Niki.' He said. I walked to the living room.  
'I've got an appointment tonight. Can you babysit on Niki?'  
'Of course I can. So what do we eat?'  
'Spaghetti.'  
'Yummy.'

I put after dinner Niki to bed.  
'goodnight honey. I'll be back soon.' I said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I grab my purse and go downstairs. I gave Charlie a kiss too and leave with my truck to the station bar. It's 7:47 pm. I'm nervous.  
Alice came in and sit down next to me.  
'Hé Bella, I thought that you didn't come.'  
'Last decision..' I chokes back a few tears.  
'How is Niki?'  
'She is great' I grab my cup of coffee and took a nip.  
'Edward?' She whispered and end her sentence with a question mark. I looked all around the room. 'He isn't here. He just make a decision.'  
'Ok.' I mumbled.  
'Niki needs a father.' I'm shaking my head forcefully 'I can take care of her alone. I did it for almost three years,' I said confident. I lie.  
'Bel..,' she said. I stood up and leave the room. Just like always I was running away. I leave Alice alone again..  
I drove home. The whole trip I thought about the conversation I had with Alice three years ago.

·····

_'I've to leave, Alice' _  
_'I know that you want to leave Bella.. Why did you get it so far?' _  
_'I just don't know..' I mumbled_  
_'Think about Edward..' She whispered_  
_'I can't give up my child.' I said._  
_'Then don't..'_  
_'I think Edward don't love me anymore if I tell him.' I said honest. _  
_'Why did you even thought about that? He loves you. No matter what.' Her voice cried._  
_'I've to go, Alice. Goodbye..'_

·····  
When I got home. Charlie laid down sleeping at his chair. He'd seen the game on TV. I ran upstairs and let me fall on my bed. Niki sleeps. I cried the hole night. I don't want to dream anymore about Edward. Why I had to leave? I don't want this anymore.

The next morning Charlie take off to his work. I was stuck in the house for the rest of the day. The mail came by but there was nothing special. No mail from Alice.. Maybe she get's the hint. I can't have contact with her or with her brother. I let the doors locked, let Niki downstairs and go to my room. She'll be safe.  
I grabbed my CD player on my bedside table. I pushed 'play'. The music filled the room, and I froze. I remembered when I'd heard the song for the first time, sitting on Edwards piano. I cried. It was so perfect when he gave me this CD.  
I remembered our talk. I want a kiss and we go further. Short after what happened with Jasper. He wanted to leave me, Alice told me. And then I left him…

The silence in the room filled my mind. I was so in thought that I didn't heard that the CD stops playing.. Or maybe not. 'Alice!' I said horrified. 'stt.. ' She whispered. 'What are you doing here?'  
'Visit you. Charlie isn't home, right?'  
'Yes, he isn't. What do you want.'  
'An explanation.' She said and hold my CD player.  
'I don't even know that I had that CD anymore..'  
'Not about that. About yesterday. 'we don't belong in your world.' ? You always belongs in our world, Bella. Understand that.'  
'Not now Niki is born.'  
'You wanted to be a vampire.' She whispered again.  
'Maybe I changed my mind.'


	3. Two different ways

**Here a new chapter from 'Life after Him'**  
I know there are some incorrect words ect. But this was my second years English.  
I wanna thank all the people who at this story to there favorites ect.

* * *

**2. Two different ways.**

lice couldn't believe what I said. It was a lie. She knows everything of me. 'If done some searching for you about Niki..'  
'Why?'  
'Because she is half vampire.' She whispered.  
'No she's not.' I replied.  
'Bella, you've got to trust me. Like I did for you.'  
'I trust you, Alice.'  
'Niki is growing fast..'  
'yes.'  
'how fast?'  
'Two centimeters a week.'  
'Had she ever got thirst in blood?'  
'Why do you ask that?'  
'I want to know for sure.'  
'No, she hadn't' I replied.  
'Bella, she put it away from you. She is half vampire. She's not getting older than 9.'  
'Why don't I know that earlier and how you know that for sure?'  
'Carlisle and Jasper know that you're in town. They're keeping there thoughts also away from Edward.'  
'and my first question?'  
'Because you moved away, Bella. You had to let Carlisle look to you.'  
'I know that. Now it is to late for that.'  
'Maybe he can look at Niki?'  
'And go to you house with her. Never!'  
'She must go outside, Bella.'  
'No, why did you told them?'  
'I'm sorry Bella. I've to go.' Alice stood up and jump out my window - like Edward always did - and ran away. Why does she have to go?  
...Edwards decision!  
I ran downstairs and grab Niki close to me. 'Everything is going to be alright.' I said most likely to myself. What did Edward decised? Does he know? Did Jasper think of it or maybe Carlisle?  
I put Niki safely to bed. This is to big for her. Why have I put her in so much danger? Tears drops on the head of Niki. I must admit that I was afraid to losing her. Losing her any way. To Edward. To death. To the Volturi.

The whole day after I watched here sleep. Now I know why Edward liked to look at me sleeping. It was the most beautiful thing. I heard Charlie's car so the way for our house. I looked out the window and ran then downstairs to greet Charlie and make dinner for him. Charlie hang up his gun and the rest of his stuff. 'hey Bells, do you had a nice day?' I nodded. 'I'm glad you had.'  
'and how was your day?' I asked. 'boring.' He replied grumbling. Maybe I had to tell him. 'Dad?' He looked up. 'No..no never mind.' I said and begin with dinner.

'Bells?'  
'Yes dad?'  
'Can you come over here?' Weird. He never ask to come when I'm making dinner. I walk confused to the living room. 'Sit down.' Charlie said. I sat down. 'I've think about this the whole day..' Charlie began. '..maybe you should tell Edward about Niki.' I look confused to Charlie. 'Why should I?'  
'Niki needs a father.'  
'Not you too!' I sighed deeply and stood up. 'Bells, be honest. You know I'm right.'  
'has someone had brainwashed you?' I asked. 'no, of course not.' He mused.  
'then don't bring up the subject this subject again!' I walked to the kitchen to finish making dinner. Dinner was almost ready.

Charlie and I said no word to each other lasted the night. I thought he was with me and since when was pals with Edward? Just like every night I went to bed. It was a long and difficult day. Within a few minutes I fell asleep.

Since I was back in Forks my dreams changed. The were more like nightmares. Niki dead in the arms of Edward. His face if we lost a fight. The second dream was I were again at the meadow. I knew the details as if they were burned into my brain.

·····

_The grass felt like burning marks on my legs and feet, and the sunlight as the pain itself. The flowers - which are supposed to be purple - were red. Red as the eyes of those humanblood-drinking vampires. There were none. Just me. Alone and scared. Afraid of something or someone. The last three years I've had that feeling many times. When I thought I saw Edward in Jacksonville or if I thought he was in my room all night - as he always did previously. But now it was different. It was more intense._

·····

I was sweating the next day woke up. My hair was clammy from sweat, and was stuck to my skin. I moved a few pieces of hair from my eyes. Niki was awake and lying on her back looking at the ceiling. I did not know what she thought. It was too difficult to read her neutral face. Maybe she was thinking about Charlie and Renee. I don't know. She is only two. Where could they think of? Her loving mother who is now going to difficult time because she is here? No. I let know that I'm awake. A little time after that I dressed her up for a new day at the police station. I must go out to Jacob today. He knows why I left. But I can't bring Niki to La Push. It was too dangerous with the werewolves around there.  
Charlie had was already ready to go. I put Niki in the car and waved them out. I went in and made breakfast. I took plenty of time to do all the chores before I would go to La Push.

La Push was less than 15 miles from Forks. I drive within half hours across the border. I knew where the border lay. Jacob told me many times. I heard howling coming from the woods while I parked at the house of Jake. 'Bells! You're here!' I heard the voice of my best friend. 'Jake!' I got out of the car and ran to him. I gave him a hug. The last time we had seen each other was two months ago. He came to Jacksonville to vised me and Niki. Niki loves him. 'I've missed you.' He said. 'I've missed you too. Why are airline tickets cost so much.' I joked half. He laughs. 'You're still one and all muscle.' He nodded replying  
Everyone welcomed me heartily. Emily had made brownies and werewolves eat it all before I even had one. Sam was very angry with the pack meanwhile I said he shouldn't be.  
Jacob and I would go this afternoon at La Push Beach. but the boys wanted to know everything about Niki. I think they were very happy that I left that 'bloodsucker'. I'm not anymore 'the vampire-girl'. I'm just Isabella.. Bella . It was like old times.

Jake brought me home. I was very tired after all those stories and adventures that I had missed the last three years. It was not even time for dinner. I almost fell asleep in my car and Jake assisted me inside. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I went inside. Charlie was not home with my Niki so I went up to bed. I fell asleep and dreamed the same dream as last night .

I was awakened by the buzz of a motorbike. I look out the window. But there was nothing. Maybe I imagined myself. But these things you can't imagine, right? The sound was to hard for that. Strange things happen here. I went downstairs. To my great shock Charlie sat already for the TV with Niki. 'Dad?' He looks up. 'Hé Bells.' He replied.  
'How long have you been home? I haven't heard you. '  
'Of course you didn't heard me. You slept like a cow.' He replied. I laughed. 'So .. I still make dinner?' He shake his head. 'Dad you can't force me to go to the station bar to have dinner.'  
'I can.' he said. 'No, I'm a grown woman.' I replied. 'Take Niki outside. Everybody loves her.'  
'Did you show her to anyone?' He nodded. 'To who?' I asked.  
'to my colleagues and a few other people.' He replied.  
'Are you insane? Perhaps one of the Cullens seeing Niki .. and then? They immediately see the similarities between Edward and her.'  
'I know that Bells but—'  
I interrupted his sentence. 'Why are we even talking about this?'  
'Because, Bells. You know Niki needs a father. She talks about possibilities all the time. I want the best for her.'  
'I know that. But can care for her alone.'  
'Bells, just think about it.'  
'I do.'


	4. Preface Book two

_**Book Two**_  
_**Edward Cullen**_

**Preface**

I was broken by the way she looked at me. She dropped her bag - slowly and scared - and grab Niki close to her. My little Niki. She'll runaway – again – but she couldn't. She was needled to the ground. She is the most beautiful thing in the whole world. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. In truth, I noted every single change. Bella's hair was longer. Her figure was slightly more defined, accentuated by her snug jeans. She hadn't grown, but had become more confident, standing taller. People crossing by but Bella stood there looking scared to me - of the monster I am. Her lips where moving but she didn't say anything. Then I saw the tears. She was crying.


	5. Secrets

Sorry that I didn't post a next chapter for a long time. Thanks to babyCullen060596 for her review and thanks to the rest of you for add me to your favorites

* * *

**3. Secrets**

They kept away secrets from me. Alice thinks about weird things when I'm around her and Jasper and Carlisle are thinking about fighting and the hospital. I'm making them nervous, I guess. I want to know what's going on. Maybe she has a secret kept away from me. 'Alice, stop,' She stops with the flowers. 'What is going on?'  
'going on? Nothing. Really.' She take a grin.  
_I hope he doesn't know yet.._  
'And now honesty.'  
'Nothing, like I said.'  
_He doesn't know, he doesn't know.._  
I don't ask further. If she wants secrets. She can get secrets. 'I'm going to my room.'  
'Don't do anything reckless.' She said.  
_I hope Esmé don't mind…_  
I saw that she take a few steps away from the flowers and grab a note and a pen. She write and I read it in her mind. _Dear Isabella, Tonight 7 pm. 'Bella Italia' kisses Alice. _  
Is Bella in town? Or is that another Isabella? I run up the stairs.

After a long afternoon Alice was gone. _Tonight 7 pm. 'Bella Italia' _I remembered. I take my car and drive down town. I parked my car just a few meters from the restaurant so I can see what Alice is doing. I bet she saw me coming. _'Bella, I'm happy you came.'_  
_'Yes, I've to go out with somebody.' _That was the voice of my love.  
_'Stt, The walls have ears and the window has eyes,' _Alice whispered.  
_'Next time you take Niki with you.' _  
_'I don't know.. Edward..' _She said my name.. Slowly.  
_'Is not here.' I hope.. 'Take her with you. She needs fresh air too.'_  
_'but-'_  
_'Noting but.. I want to see her. I'm her aunt.' _Her aunt?  
_'You can come over.. no you cannot.. Charlie is home this week and he doesn't know that I've contact with you.'_  
_'Just take her with you. The chance that Edward shows up is minimum.'_  
_'It's a dangerous step. He doesn't even know.' _  
_'I promise I don't going to tell him.' _She whispered. Every whisper breaks a piece of my heart.

_'I can try. But only if I know for sure that Edward is not coming. It's important to know. I'm not ready to show her to him.' _  
Her head is still empty just like always.  
_ 'I try to get him hunt with Jasper and Emmett. He loved that since you left.' _Bella takes another nip.  
_'ok, tomorrow 6:30 pm here.' _Bella said.  
_'I see you tomorrow then, bye.' _Alice stand up and walk to the end of the road before she's gets running. I wait for the restaurant. Bella walks a few minutes later out to her old, red truck and drive away. I drive to my own house.

'so where were you?' Alice asked. 'downstairs in my car.' I answered smoothly. 'That is not true!' she yelled. 'I know that.' And go upstairs.  
'Edward! EDWARD! COME BACK.'  
_O no.. He knows, he was there..._  
I ignore her and go to my room to listen to music.  
Tomorrow I go to this appointment. I know that Bella don't want it. But this is the best way I can come in contact with her. 'Edward?' I look up. Alice stand in the doorway. I know that she had bin cried but a human can't see that. I gave her my angry face. 'I'm so sorry.' She whispered. She comes closer. _Why don't he listen to me._  
'I do listen to you.' I said.  
_fine. I know I should've told you. _  
'Yes, you've.'  
'That's not fair!' she cried, childishly.  
My teeth slammed together, preventing and equally childish retort. It wasn't her fault, I told myself, trying to quell my frustration.  
_I know you're frustrated._  
'You kept a secret from me. Three years long! And I didn't see it..'  
'I know.. But Bella-'  
'You should've told me!' I lose my self-control and stood up. _Edward, calm down._  
I take a deep breath. I was angry. Not on Bella.. Not on Alice. Not on Carlisle and Jasper. On goddamn myself. How I let this get so far? Why I didn't go after Bella? Yes, I search for her in Phoenix but I didn't know where to begin. Nobody saw Bella.  
_Don't take it to hard on yourself. _Alice interrupting my thoughts. Not like Bella did. She breath and let her heart beaten. 'Alice… can you give something to Bella?' _Yes of course._  
I grabbed a note with a pen and I started to write.

_Dear Bella,_  
_I know you're in town. You don't have to hide anymore. I have searched for you in Phoenix but you weren't there. I've missed you. I forgive my family and I forgive you. Please write back. _  
_Dear kisses,_  
_Edward._

I gave the note to Alice. It was time for her to get the confrontation.  
_I'll give it to her but I can't see if she'll take it well._  
Alice left my room. I'm sit down after the piano and play Bella's lullaby. It's giving me memories from her as it is like she's here.  
Alice take off with her Porsche she get from Carlisle two years ago.


End file.
